In a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) optical system, it is desirable to measure optical powers of individual optical signals transported along a fiber optic link. Conventional methods of performing such power measurements require expensive components to separate the optical signals transported in the fiber prior to power measurement so that each signal may be measured individually. Not only are they expensive, these optical components tend to be physically bulky and add to the considerations during management of the fiber optic link.